


Fiddle Me This

by the_fluff_awakens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Forgive Me, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Soft Kylux, hux is the best boyfriend, is that a thing?, it is for kylo!, kylo is a giant child, oh god i don't even know why my brain works the way it does, penis fiddling, there is no plot and barely any smut, with some light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluff_awakens/pseuds/the_fluff_awakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo can’t fall asleep unless he fiddles with the tip of Hux’s penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiddle Me This

**Author's Note:**

> A horrible title for a horrible story.
> 
> The summary pretty much sums it all up. How can anyone resist that description? Hahahaha!
> 
> I just wrote this [headcanon](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com/post/148736770678/new-kylux-headcanon-to-battle-those-hilarious) because I was feeling extremely stupid one night, and now I've decided to be even stupider.  
>    
>    
>    
> 

The first time it happened, Hux was asleep after being thoroughly fucked by Kylo Ren. He slowly slipped back into consciousness feeling hot and worked up. His breathing labored, he kicked his feet against the mattress and writhed under the sheets, groaning and burying his face against his pillow.

"H-uhh...wha–?"

He reached between his legs for his fully erect cock, intending to stroke himself to completion, when he found another hand already on it. His eyes flew open as he grabbed the thick wrist attached to the fingers lightly brushing the tip of his cock.

 _Oh right,_ he thought, _I told Kylo to stay._ It was the first time they were spending the night together after two months of fucking.

"Sorry," Kylo whispered sleepily next to him, breath hot against his ear. "I couldn't sleep."

Hux moaned and tightened his hold on the wrist, tugging at it to try to encourage Kylo to touch more of him.

"So...you decided...t-to..." Hux panted, turning on his side to face Kylo. Kylo's eyes were drooping, blinking slowly as he stifled a yawn. He grabbed the back of Kylo's head with his other hand and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Kylo seemed surprised, eyes snapping open, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline as he let Hux's tongue push its way into his mouth.

"Wait, no, Hux–"

Hux proceeded to move against him, rubbing his hard shaft against Kylo's thigh impatiently. Why was Kylo just fiddling with the tip? It was infuriating.

"Hux, let me explain–"

When he couldn't take it anymore, he pushed against Kylo's shoulder roughly until the knight was on his back and he clambered on top of him, rutting their hips together. He was almost offended that Kylo didn't seem to be aroused, his massive-even-when-soft dick just lying there on his hard stomach. Hux'll see to that. After a few more thrusts, Kylo's body finally decided to join the party.

"Hux, I really just…wa-hah-wanted...to, um.."

"What?" Hux asked, rocking his hips languidly as he buried his face against Kylo's neck. He licked and nipped at the skin under Kylo's jaw, smiling when Kylo's big hands finally grabbed his hips to make him move faster.

"I forget" Kylo mumbled distractedly, reaching between them to hold their cocks in one hand and start pumping.

"Finally," Hux moaned.

A few minutes later, when their stomachs and Kylo's hand were sticky with come, their bodies sweaty, their breaths coming in shallow gasps, Kylo finally got the chance to explain.

"I just wanted to go to sleep, Hux."

"Then you shouldn't have woken me up with a surprise hand job," he muttered against Kylo's neck. He could feel Kylo's pulse against his lips, lulling him to sleep.

"That wasn't supposed to be a hand job," Kylo protested.

"What was that, then?" Hux was genuinely confused. Whatever that was, it woke him up in the best possible way.

"I have to kindofsortofmaybe fiddle with the tip of a penis to fall asleep."

Hux's eyes flew open, his sleepiness completely gone. He had to have misheard him, Kylo Ren could not possibly be that big of a child to need a...what? Binky for his fingers?

"Please repeat that," Hux said, pushing up against Kylo’s chest so he could look at his face. Kylo's extremely red face. It hadn't been that flushed even when they were shamelessly rutting against each other a few minutes ago.

"Please don't make me," Kylo begged, wrapping his arms tighter around Hux's waist to pull him back down. Hux resisted, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"I'll let you... _fiddle_...with my penis all you want," Hux started, pushing up until he was sitting on Kylo's stomach. He rubbed soothing circles over Kylo's chest. "But you have to explain it to me."

"I can't," Kylo whined, covering his face with his clean hand. "I just have to do it or I can't fall asleep, okay?"

"But when did you start doing it?" He pulled on Kylo's arm until the hand fell off his face and on to the pillow.

"When I was younger," Kylo said, sighing heavily. His fingers reached for the corner of the pillow, middle finger and thumb holding onto the sides while his forefinger flicked the corner back and forth. "I had this baby blanket, I slept with it until I was about thirteen. It had gotten so soft over time, and I would play with one corner until I fell asleep. One day, my mom threw it out without telling me, and when I got mad and yelled at her, she said it was filthy and full of holes and that I needed to grow up. I didn't sleep for almost a week. I couldn't. Then when I was taking a shower and cleaning myself, I realized the tip of my penis was just as soft and...smooth. So that night when I went to bed, I pretended it was my blanket and I was finally able to sleep."

"Don't you get horny?" Hux asked, reaching for the box of tissues on the nightstand. He wiped the come off Kylo's hand first, then proceeded to clean their stomachs.

"No, it's not supposed to be sexual," Kylo said exasperatedly. "When you masturbate, do you just fiddle with the tip?!"

Hux shook his head, tossing the wad of tissues into the trashcan by his desk.

"Exactly," Kylo said, reaching for Hux and rolling so they were lying on their sides, Hux's back pressed against his chest. He kissed the back of Hux's neck lightly before pulling the covers over them again. "When I want to touch you that way, you'd definitely know."

Hux chuckled, Kylo's warm chest and deep voice making him sleepy again.

"So can I?" Kylo's hand inched down his body until it rested over his hip. "I really want to go to sleep now."

"Okay," Hux said, snuggling closer and starting to drift off. "Good night, Kylo."

"Thank you, Hux. Sleep tight."

Only Hux _couldn’t_ sleep. Like he did with the pillow, Kylo's thumb and middle finger held the head of Hux’s cock in place while the forefinger softly fiddled with the tip, slowly brushing back and forth over the slit. Hux swallowed and fought to keep his breathing even, the back of his neck starting to sweat. Before long, he was starting to get hard again and without meaning to, his hips pushed up against Kylo's hand.

Kylo's breathing, on the other hand, was calm and even, his hold on Hux's cock going slack just as it got completely hard.

"Mmph," Hux huffed, pushing his ass back against Kylo's limp dick. It felt so good despite the softness, so he did it again, wrapping his hand over Kylo's to tighten his hold around his cock. "Kylo," he whimpered, turning his head and licking over Kylo's plush mouth.

"Hmm?" Kylo's finger started moving over the slit again, but stopped when he felt the little bead of precome leaking out. "Huuux," he whined, trying to pull his hand away.

"Don’t stop," Hux exhaled, gripping Kylo's hand as he moved his hips back and forth. He smiled triumphantly when he felt Kylo's cock stir against the cleft of his ass.

"This is not–"

"I know, I know," Hux mumbled against Kylo's lips. He moaned deeply when Kylo moved his own hips, meeting Hux's every thrust. He finally started stroking Hux again, biting at his lip, groaning in pleasure.

The bottle of lubricant they'd used a few hours ago whizzed through the air, landing in front of Hux.

"You know what to do," Kylo growled, and Hux turned his attention to the bottle.

He uncapped it, poured the liquid liberally over his hand, then reached behind him to stroke Kylo's hard cock. Kylo was now panting against his neck, so Hux worked him faster.

"Okay, okay," Kylo said, sucking on the skin behind Hux's ear, twisting his wrist as he pumped Hux faster. "Line me up."

Hux groaned against his own arm when Kylo started to push in, his hole still loose and slick from their earlier activities.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Kylo whispered when he bottomed out. "Will I ever get any sleep around you?"

Hux chuckled, bracing himself against the bed when Kylo started moving.

"I'm just going to use my own penis," Kylo said, rolling onto his back once they came down from their third respective orgasms of the night. "We still have a few more hours before first shift."

"No, I want to help you sleep," Hux said, turning to face him. "I promise to try harder not to get aroused this time."

Kylo sighed and looked down at him, pulling him against his side and running his fingers over his arm lazily. "Are you sure? I don't mind using my own, I've been doing it since I was a kid."

"I'm sure," Hux said, taking Kylo's other hand and placing it between his legs. "I'll be good this time."

When they showed up for their first shift a few hours later, they were both bleary-eyed and irritable from the lack of sleep. Kylo at least had his mask to hide behind, but Hux caught his head jerking up a few times like he'd just fallen asleep standing up.

* * *

  
Kylo didn't spend the night with Hux again for a couple of weeks. Whenever Hux asked him to stay, he'd simply give him a knowing look before getting dressed, kissing him good night, and leaving Hux's quarters.

So Hux endeavored to be a good boy. He was the most disciplined man in the galaxy, and if Kylo, the embodiment of chaos himself, could fiddle with his penis without getting aroused, Hux could definitely train his own body to do the same.

He started in the refresher, imitating Kylo's finger movements whenever he cleaned himself. The first few times were disasters because he kept remembering Kylo's hands and he'd ended up just masturbating to completion. Finally, he started taking cold showers and thinking of work whenever he did it. Running numbers and thinking of battle plans occupied his mind well enough. So long as he did not think of Kylo's hand, he managed to stay soft.

And then he started fiddling with his penis once Kylo left for the night. He'd take his datapad to bed with him, read reports and messages while his finger brushed over his penis under the blankets. He felt proud every time he turned off his datapad without needing to search the holonet for pornographic videos to jerk off to.

“Stay,” he said one night, putting a hand on Kylo’s bare back when he sat up to get dressed.

“Hux, you know I can’t,” Kylo said, turning around and laying his body across Hux’s stomach. His hand pushed Hux’s hair out of his eyes gently. “It’s not that I don’t want to.”

“I know, but I’ve been…” He felt shy all of a sudden, looking away from Kylo when he pushed off the bed, Hux’s body trapped between his arm and hip.

“You’ve been what?” Kylo asked, tilting his head to the side. A slow smile spread across his face, no doubt rooting through Hux’s thoughts. “You’ve been practicing?” His voice sounded amused, and he pulled his feet up on the bed to inch even closer to Hux.

“Yes, I have,” Hux muttered, face flushed in embarrassment.

“You did that for me?”

“I did it for me,” Hux huffed, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. “I sleep better when you’re next to me.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows in surprise, and he took a deep, unsteady breath before bending down to place a soft kiss on Hux’s lips.

“Shall we try then?” Kylo mumbled over Hux’s mouth, moving his hand from the bed to Hux’s thigh.

“Okay, wait,” Hux said suddenly, pushing against Kylo’s chest. “You can’t kiss me while you’re doing it. Or talk. Or breathe near my ear.”

Kylo chuckled, lying down on the bed next to Hux.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m still learning, okay?”

“Okay,” Kylo agreed. “I won’t kiss you, or talk, or breathe near your ear.”

“Good,” Hux said. He took a couple of deep breaths, clenched his fists and nodded seriously at Kylo.

Kylo’s hand on him was light, his fingers gentle as he took Hux in his hand. Hux concentrated on the ceiling, not wanting to be distracted by Ren’s big brown eyes, or his kiss-swollen lips. 

Kylo’s finger stopped moving as Hux’s cock twitched again.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hux grumbled, closing his eyes tight and concentrating on pushing all images of Kylo out of his mind. _Numbers,_ he thought. He started running through the schematics of the latest weapon he was designing with the engineering department. He thought about the head of that department, a small nervous man with a patchy beard and yellow teeth, and his burgeoning erection wilted immediately. Kylo’s finger started moving again, and Hux sighed deeply, breathing in through his nose and breathing out through his mouth. 

When Kylo’s movement slowed down and his breathing evened out, Hux finally risked a glance in his direction. Kylo’s face right next to his looked so peaceful, the soft, content smile on his lips making Hux’s chest tighten, and he thought, if getting his penis fondled non-sexually is the price of witnessing such a sight, then he’d be happy to do this every night.

Hux’s own eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep before Kylo’s fingers stopped moving completely.

* * *

  
“Kylo!” Hux growled angrily from under the shower stream, staring at his cock. The door hissed open and a bare-chested Kylo peeked inside.

“Did you call me?”

“I swear to god, if you don’t clip your nails I’m going to shove my stylus down your penis!”

“Whoa, that’s graphic,” Kylo said, cupping his groin with both hands as he stepped inside the refresher. “What’s wrong?”

“Look at this,” Hux demanded, turning around and splashing Kylo with water. He was holding his soft dick in his hand, the tip of which seemed to be growing calluses. It was also covered in thin red lines.

“Haven’t you been putting lotion on it?” Kylo asked in concern. “Did I forget to tell you to put lotion on it?”

“You failed to mention,” Hux said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said, releasing his crotch and reaching for Hux’s cock. He removed his own briefs with his other hand and stepped into the shower with Hux. “You have to apply lotion to the tip. Here, I’ll make it better.”

Hux’s scowl melted, eyes fluttering close, mouth falling open, as Kylo’s large hand wrapped around him and started stroking him. Kylo kissed him deeply, tongue sliding inside Hux’s mouth as his thumb gently caressed Hux’s nipple.

“You like that?” Kylo whispered, sucking Hux’s earlobe into his mouth. “Does that feel good?”

“Mhmm,” Hux sighed, swallowing thickly and pressing closer to Kylo’s body.

“You know what reduces calluses the quickest?” Kylo asked, nipping at Hux’s neck, his wrist twisting as he stroked faster.

“Wh-what?” Hux’s voice sounded pathetic and whiny, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His hips were jerking up and down to meet Kylo’s strokes, his hand gripping Kylo’s bicep.

“Saliva.”

Hux chuckled at Kylo’s devilish smirk, biting his lip as he watched Kylo get down on his knees. He carded his fingers through Kylo’s hair, meaning to pet him gently, but then Kylo licked and sucked at the head of his cock, and he ended up closing his hand into a fist and tugging hard, moaning as he pushed his cock deeper inside Kylo’s hot mouth.

* * *

  
It was 0300 hours, and Hux was still working on backlogged reports on his desk. Behind him, Kylo tossed around on their bed, huffing and growling under his breath. Hux ignored him, typing away furiously; he wanted these reports dealt with immediately.

After a while, Kylo sat up angrily. Hux could practically feel him staring daggers at his back.

“Huuux,” Kylo whined pathetically. “I’m so tired and I can’t sleep.”

“I’m sorry, Kylo,” Hux said, not looking away from his holo projectors. “I have to finish these before first shift.”

“No, you don’t,” Kylo said petulantly. “You’re the boss, you can finish them whenever you want.”

“I’m the boss because I am responsible. Once I fail to be responsible, I cease to be an effective boss, and Snoke will have me replaced.”

“He won’t, I promise,” Kylo insisted. Hux looked over his shoulder and sighed heavily. Kylo was a pathetic sight indeed. He’d crawled on his stomach, long arms dangling over the edge of the bed as he pouted up at Hux. “Please come to bed.”

“Fiddle with your own penis just for tonight,” Hux suggested, turning back to his work.

“I can’t!” Kylo whined again. “Ever since I got used to fiddling with yours, mine just doesn’t work anymore.”

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Hux huffed, shoulders dropping in surrender. He paused for a few seconds then turned his computer off and removed his boots before getting up from his desk chair. He reached for his datapad and walked to the bed, pursing his lips at Kylo’s wide smile as he scrambled up to make room for him. Hux sat down on his side, arranging the pillows against the headboard then resting his back on them as he unzipped his pants. Kylo shoved his hand inside Hux’s pants as soon as the zipper was all the way down, fingers finding the tip easily.

“Thank you, Hux” he whispered almost reverently, looking up at Hux as his eyelids started to droop.

Hux turned his attention away from his datapad to smile down at Kylo, lowering his head to kiss his plump lips softly. “You’re welcome. Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

>    
>    
>    
> Come be stupid with me on [tumblr](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com).


End file.
